


中场情事（Half-Time Interval）

by naiveee



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiveee/pseuds/naiveee
Summary: 一场意外的情事。





	中场情事（Half-Time Interval）

**Author's Note:**

> 公务员兔x酒吧乐队主唱虎  
> 小野猫虎彻  
> 非常雷  
> 如果你骂我，我就打你

巴纳比在拥挤的疯狂的人群中穿梭。舞池里尽是扭动躯体、随着音乐节奏胡乱舞蹈的人。亮闪闪的衣服，高举的玻璃杯，青筋跳动的脖颈。但他只觉得聒噪。坐在高脚凳上，抖动手腕，晃着玻璃杯中蓝色的液体，无聊极了。

从一开始就不该答应那些家伙说的下班来喝一杯的，巴纳比把头顶的金发揉乱了。到目前为止，已经有五个人问他要联系方式了，其中一个还是个剃了粉色寸头的男人。他知道那些同事都看到了，有几个在那里窃窃私语，还笑出了声。他闭眼揉着太阳穴，闪烁的灯光实在晃眼，他的脸上留下五颜六色的痕迹。

嘈杂的音乐声停了，随后是音响刺耳的尖叫。好像换了一个乐队上台。但人群依旧吵吵嚷嚷：换什么乐队难道不是都一样，也许直接放一个CD机更好一些。巴纳比对这块狭窄的舞台也并没有什么期待，他明白那不过是提高酒价的道具。随便请的便宜乐队能给他听惯了歌剧的耳朵带来多大的触动？

不过乐声响起的时候他还是抬头看了一眼。

主唱稍长的黑发扫在肩膀上，遍布铆钉的皮夹克里是印了虎头的黑色短上衣，露出肌肉饱满的腹部。他的肚脐处闪闪发亮，随着腰的摆动像流星划出曲线。他的脸在过强的灯光下模糊不清，只能隐约看到鲜红的唇色和下巴处两块奇怪形状的胡子。巴纳比不由自主地吞了一口唾沫。

巴纳比很难厘清自己心里的触动，只觉得视线无法从那个人身上移开。他在最边缘的吧台，和舞台隔了一个拥挤的舞池。但那些迷乱的人群好像都不存在，五颜六色的晃眼的灯光也不存在，嘈杂的说话声和吉他贝斯的噪音也不存在。他只看得见那个身影站在那里，背对着强光，像是从爆炸里走出来。

乐队连续演唱了三首，随后主唱朝着站在舞台边缘的酒吧领班招了招手，他的皮夹克都滑到手肘，露出漂亮紧实的肱二头肌。巴纳比把手机收回口袋里，穿过舞池，不动声色地靠近他们。主唱蹲在舞台边缘和经理交谈了两句，随后不动声色地把手从经理的手中抽回来，回头和其他成员比划了一下。剩下的成员就对他点了点头，拔出自己的乐器离开舞台。

主唱却没有跟着他们一起到后台，反而从舞台的侧边离开。巴纳比不受控制地跟着他，一路走到洗手间门口。他犹豫了一下，还是进去了。

那个主唱却站在里面，抱着手臂面对着他，一副似笑非笑的神情。巴纳比被他吓得后退了一步。但对方先他一步行动，一手握着他的小臂把他拉进来，一手把洗手间的门重重拍上。巴纳比没反应过来，被他拉扯得几乎摔倒，随后对方又把他按在门板上。

关门的动静很大，可惜酒吧音响里的噪音足以掩盖这些动静。主唱的脸猛然贴近，巴纳比这才有机会看清。确实是一个亚洲人，不过有相对高挺的鼻梁。眼窝处画了深色的眼影，但被汗水濡湿，显得有些斑驳。嘴上是鲜红的唇膏，他伸手抹了一把，红色一直晕到嘴角和奇怪形状的胡子上。那双瞳孔是金色的，紧紧盯着他，像丛林中盯上了猎物的猛虎。

“你跟着我干什么，是喜欢我的歌？”主唱对着他笑了一声。

巴纳比犹豫了一瞬，点了点头。

“放屁。”他笑着骂了一句，盯着巴纳比的双眼，忽然整个人滑下去，跪立在地上，手掌抚上了巴纳比的裆部，抬头看他，“你想和我做。”

他用牙齿咬开了巴纳比裤子的拉链，巴纳比的阴茎顶着内裤微微探了出来。他一边抬头看着巴纳比的双眼，一边咬着内裤往下扯，阴茎就弹在了他的脸上。前端已经渗出了一些透明的液体，他的脸颊上有一小块湿润的痕迹。巴纳比的大小其实超乎了他的意料，他向下坐了一些，抬头自下而上舔舐柱身，舔到顶端时浅浅地含住，轻轻吸吮。

巴纳比发出了难耐的呻吟，他控制不住想要摁着眼前的人的后脑向深处进攻。但对方似乎有意与他作对，只是用舌头四处撩拨，还用牙齿似有似无地刺激。但双手又被对方禁锢，只能任凭眼前的家伙对着自己的阴茎肆意妄为。

“你叫什么？”

巴纳比觉得自己似乎出现了幻听。见他没有回答，对方又问了一遍：“你叫什么？”

“……巴纳比。”他不知道该不该说出真名。但考虑到今天之后也不会再见面，他也没心思临时想一个假名了。对方咧嘴对他笑了笑，露出了一对虎牙。该死的，他刚才就是用它们戳弄自己的龟头。

“虎彻。”对方说。

那个名词似乎是日语，显然他是日裔。SternBild的日裔并不少，巴纳比也有一个同事是第二代移民。他曾经听说在欧洲人眼里亚洲人的长相相差不大，但虎彻和他的同事却几乎没有一丝相似。巴纳比在心里默念了几遍这个名字，但是还是没有叫出口。还是虎彻先叫了他。

“小兔子，你不会还是处男吧。”虎彻低声笑了起来，松开了摁着他的双手，从拉链和内裤边的夹缝里掏出他的睾丸。

巴纳比当然想反驳他不叫“小兔子”，但虎彻忽然开始快速撸动他的阴茎，把那些不重要的话语全部堵在了齿间。 他双手攥成拳头，抵着门板，头也高高仰起：虎彻手上并没有停止撸动，同时含住了龟头，并吞下了一截柱身。舌头抵在他的顶端舔弄，时不时用力吸吮。虎彻又开始前后吞吐，他的口腔包裹得很紧，只留下一截龟头在嘴里时巴纳比几乎控制不住。

但此时他背后的门板突然被推动了一下，好在他整个身体都压在上面。不过这扇门并没有锁，外面的人似乎脾气也不怎么好，见门推不动就开始重重地砸。巴纳比低头看向虎彻，正巧四目相对。虎彻嘴里插着他的阴茎，眼里有些生理性的泪水，但却没有停止动作，反而吞吐得更加急迫。

他的口腔不够深，即使顶到了喉咙也没办法把巴纳比的整根吞入。但外面的人不停敲打门板，巴纳比的身体也向前耸动，于是插得更深，让他几乎想要干呕。次次深喉的刺戳也让巴纳比几乎把持不住。他既紧张身后的动静，又被胯间尽力服务的男人刺激得无法分神，虎彻还不停揉捏他的睾丸。

门后的动静终于停了，巴纳比也觉得自己到达了临界，抑制不住地伸出手想把虎彻的脑袋摁在自己腿间。但虎彻像是早就意料到了他的举动，在他的手触碰之前就敏捷地离开了他的阴茎。巴纳比的精液喷射在他的喉结处，顺着脖颈流到锁骨，消失在起伏的衣领里。

刚刚释放完的巴纳比还有些失神，靠着门板喘了一会儿。虎彻站起身，皱着眉，扯开T恤的领口往里面看。乳白色的痕迹像一道河流，途经他胸前的山谷。他似乎觉得这场“厕所性事”已经结束了，伸手把巴纳比的裤链拉上。虎彻又笑了起来，露出虎牙，像是在问他满意不满意。

巴纳比一时觉得恼火，行动比思考更迅速，伸手便把虎彻扛在肩上。虎彻没想到他的举动，更没想到他的力气那么大。巴纳比的长相相当精致，装扮考究得和这个场所格格不入，看起来就是一个弱不禁风的公子哥！他试图挣扎，但还不等他扭动两下，就被扔在了洗手池上。

臀部撞击在大理石台面上，痛得他的腹部都在颤抖。巴纳比顺势俯身亲吻他的腹部，才发现肚脐上亮闪闪的是一个银色的脐环。他又舔又咬，甚至用牙齿拉扯脐环，引得虎彻呼痛。巴纳比的鼻息全部喷在他的身上，他觉得一阵酥麻正在自己的身体里乱窜。虎彻刚才在舞台上出了一身汗，现在都凉透了也干透了，巴纳比能尝到咸味。

把虎头T恤掀起来，精液流到胸口就停止了。两旁是虎彻深褐色的乳晕和稍稍凹陷的乳头。巴纳比吸吮他右边的乳头，另一边用手逗弄。本来虎彻还需要他花力气摁住，但一旦开始吸吮，那些抵抗都变成了半推半就的把戏。凹陷的乳头被他吸得挺起，巴纳比又用牙齿刺激——就像虎彻刚刚对他的阴茎做的一样。

直到两个乳头都充血，虎彻再也不能抑制自己的呻吟，巴纳比才放过了它们，把脸凑过去亲吻他的嘴唇。尽管虎彻并没有吞下他的精液，但口腔里还是留下了前液腥苦的味道。巴纳比手里也没有闲着，把虎彻裤子的皮带解开，连着内裤一起扯了下来，碍事的鞋子也随着被脱掉。

巴纳比的吻技还不错，何况刚刚被他引起了情欲的虎彻意识还有一些迷离。被他带着酒精味的亲吻剥夺了氧气后更是难以思考，意识到的时候下身已经被剥得一干二净，只剩下一双袜子了。他有些窘迫地想要隐藏自己稍有些翘起的下身，双腿却被巴纳比摁着膝盖凶狠地打开。

虎彻的阴茎在亚洲人中是正常尺寸，但和巴纳比比起来就逊色多了。巴纳比把它握在手掌里，快速撸动。他完全不给虎彻适应的过程，上半身径直压在了虎彻的身上，毫不留情地咬住了虎彻的脖子。虎彻的头顶着身后的镜子，巴纳比的身体很沉，他像身处夹缝，压得几乎喘不过气。

他觉得欲望节节攀高，就算咬着手背也无法抵挡嘴里的呻吟。巴纳比也从啃咬变成了舔舐，像吸血鬼，在他的颈窝寻找甘甜的血液。虎彻不知从哪里冒出了一股力气，腰背都弓起，脚趾也蜷缩，嘴里的声调猛然拔高。他要射了。可巴纳比哪里会那么好心。他握住虎彻阴茎的手稍一用力，拇指堵住顶端，另一只手又捏住他的睾丸。虎彻吃痛，将要喷发的欲望又被堵了回去。

他被这一下逗弄得眼睛都红了，阴茎半软地挂着，顶端湿漉漉的，也像是在哭。巴纳比根本不管他的不满，手指抵在他身后的洞口，用指甲轻轻刮擦。他的指甲稍留长了一段，虎彻可以清楚地感觉到那种尖锐的刺激，又是搔痒，他浑身都不自在。他想要停下来，试图推开身前的男人。巴纳比抬头和他四目相对，绿宝石一般的眼睛也湿漉漉的，还有汗水挂在他金色的长睫毛上。

虎彻一时想不到要说什么，巴纳比便趁机把手指挤了进来。他发出了半截惊叫，另外半截没入了巴纳比的肩膀里。肠壁湿润温暖，他似乎格外有感觉，像是有意识地吸紧了那两根手指。巴纳比勾起手指撑开肠壁，艰难地向深处挪动。指腹到达某一点时，虎彻咬住他的肩膀的力度忽然加大，但呻吟还是从唇齿之间挤了出来，他的双手在巴纳比背后无意识地抓挠。

好在他的指甲修剪得很短，背后应该留不下什么抓痕，不过手指印应该是避免不了了。巴纳比的指腹在同一点不停按压，虎彻已经无法用力咬了，他的嘴半张着，唾液混合着呻吟一路滴到他的腹部。他半软的阴茎也重新充血挺立，随着他身体的颤抖轻轻摇晃。巴纳比俯下身，在他的会阴处舔弄，又张嘴含住他的半边睾丸吸吮。但绝不刺激他的阴茎本身！那些举动都是恶质的隔靴搔痒。

直到他终于被那些隔靴搔痒刺激得射出了乳白色半透明的液体，阴茎一股一股向外吐着，量不少，在小腹处积了一滩。虎彻喘了好一会儿呼吸才平静下来，射精的感觉让他后穴的紧张感也消退不少。巴纳比见扩张得差不多了，解开了皮带和裤子，握住自己重新硬挺的阴茎对准了虎彻的洞口。

这绝对不行！虎彻的脑内只剩下这么一个念头。他在口交的时候就觉得巴纳比的阴茎大小有些惊人了，被这样的小弟弟插入肯定会肛裂的！他用尽了浑身的力气想要逃跑，但刚刚释放完的身体还相当敏感无力，推搡都像是打情骂俏，很轻易就被按在了洗手台上。巴纳比的阴茎带着压迫感一点一点往内挤压，光是进去一个龟头就让虎彻的呻吟带上了哭腔。

该死的欧洲人。他在心里不停咒骂，但就算那些咒骂就算冲出口也起不了什么作用。巴纳比眼睛都红了，真的像一只小兔子。他看起来也忍得很不舒服，浑身都紧绷，但虎彻的肠道夹得太紧了，他只能放慢速度，一寸一寸进军。虎彻盯了一会儿他的脸，只能自认倒霉地放松起来——这么漂亮的年轻人伏在自己身上，露出隐忍而情色的表情，他甚至没办法责怪这家伙技巧的青涩。

可他能够有意识地放松的时候也只有现在了。下一个瞬间他便被前列腺处突如其来的快感彻底打败，刚刚释放过的阴茎一时半会还硬不起来，但那股酥麻的刺激攀附了他的全身。他粗壮的呻吟渐渐拔高，虎彻开始主动向巴纳比索吻。这让他们的身体贴得更近，也就是说，巴纳比进入得更深。

巴纳比的阴茎几乎全部被虎彻柔软的肠壁包裹，他觉得舒爽极了，几乎急不可耐地立马开始抽插。但阴茎刚刚从虎彻的后穴抽出来一小节，他就被十分用力地拽住，近乎粗暴地把他拉回来，洞口边缘翻出一点粉色的肠壁也像是在挽留。巴纳比觉得自己内心像有恶魔和天使正在争吵，一个朝着他大吼：“快操他！”，而另一个也同样大吼：“他说得对！”。

巴纳比的动作坦然地遵从了本能：左手垫在虎彻脑后，右手掐在他的腰上，每一下都把虎彻死死按向自己。虎彻被他的攻势顶得不停地向后撞，巴纳比的手敲在镜子上，声音都显得淫靡。每次抽出的时候都会蹭到前列腺，虎彻的喘息就会忽然变调，听起来更像是小猫的叫声。

但那可不是小猫。巴纳比瞥了一眼虎彻身上皱巴巴的黑色T恤的图样，那可是一只老虎。这只老虎虽然不会用嘴咬人，但还是咬紧了他。虎彻突然感觉到在自己体内肆虐的利刃撤了出去，他无意识地扯住了巴纳比的衣袖，还用责怪的眼神看着他。巴纳比却好像不为所动，伸手握住他的腰胯，把他翻了过来，上半身贴上了大理石台面，额头顶在镜子上。

然后巴纳比又重新进入了他，比此前慢悠悠的开扩要凶狠得多，几乎一下就顶进了最深处。虎彻的脸便贴在了镜子上，他看不清楚别的，但自己挂着眼泪的睫毛一下子就出现在了面前。从一开始他就觉得自己会占据上风，玩弄这个看起来经验并不丰富的年轻人再简单不过了：可现在最丢脸的竟然是他自己！

虎彻哭得实在难看，鼻涕眼泪挂了一脸。他视力太好了，镜子里的一切都看得清清楚楚。包括红肿的乳头，已经重新变得硬挺、缀在胯下的阴茎，被巴纳比的手指捏出红痕的臀部。虎彻忍不住用手捂住眼前的镜子。但这种自欺欺人的举动怎么会奏效，巴纳比轻易地把他的手摁下。

可不等他下一步举动，身后突然传来开门声。

卫生间的门没有锁，且正对着洗手台，虎彻能从镜子里看到从身后走进的人影。

虎彻浑身都发毛，把身体往洗手池里摁，妄图假装自己是一只鸵鸟，他整个身体都涨红了。但巴纳比却好像完全不在乎，下身的动作只是稍微放缓了一点。他稍微侧过头看向进来的人。那两个人看起来酒喝了不少，大声吵闹，脸也是通红的。但他们的醉意还是在看到洗手台时瞬间消散。

巴纳比侧过脸看了他们一眼，似乎漫不经心，但他们只觉得从额头开始泛起一阵凉意，直达脚底。巴纳比因为五官精致一向被认为没有什么攻击力，但他此时面无表情，眼神就如利刃直戳他们的喉咙。他们愣在原地不知该怎么做，眼下前进也不是后退也不是。巴纳比却像没看见他们似的，又把头扭了回去，继续挺动胯部。

似乎是因为觉得正被注视，虎彻的身体更加敏感，他根本控制不住嘴里令人害羞的声音，甚至被顶得发出几声尖叫。他的嗓子都已经哑了，嘴唇也干燥得起皮，声音根本不成调。但那断断续续的呻吟让杵在那里的两个人脸上更加燥热。

他们落荒而逃。

随着门被重重关上的声响，虎彻终于被操得再次射了出来，他的精液都流到洗手台上，顺着边缘滴到地上。高潮的刺激让他的后穴也绞紧，巴纳比又抽插了几下，握着阴茎射在了虎彻的后腰。温热的精液顺着他的尾骨流进股缝，在大腿内侧留下了一滩湿痕。

巴纳比喘了一会儿，终于从高潮的余韵中缓过气来，但趴在洗手台上的男人却一动不动。他紧张起来，握着虎彻的肩膀翻了过来。他伸手去探对方的鼻息，没想到意外稳定，再细看，还张着嘴流着口水——看来是睡着了。

他渐渐冷静下来，望着虎彻一身的狼藉，不知该不该后悔：他在酒吧，上了第一次见面的男人。不同于他外表暗示的，巴纳比其实是一个在性事上十分克制和保守的人，这种一夜情的情况实在是出于意料之外的冲动。他从没有经历过这样的失控。巴纳比又盯着虎彻昏睡的脸看了一会儿，他的妆早就花了，脸上都是哭过的痕迹，身上也被他吮咬得到处都是印子。

该死的，巴纳比心想。既然都已经这样了——

他偷偷吻了虎彻一下。

 

fin.


End file.
